


Мистическая связь — это та еще сволочь

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, KisVani



Series: Мини от G до PG-13 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: После обращения оборотни становятся альфами, бетами или омегами. Почему-то омегой Дерека оказался Стайлз. Проблема в том, что Стайлз — даже не оборотень.





	Мистическая связь — это та еще сволочь

Это нормально, когда «твой» омега живет рядом. Природа — не дура, она не станет связывать оборотня с тем, кого он может никогда не встретить за всю свою длинную жизнь. Ненормально, когда этот омега — не оборотень.

Поначалу Дерек думает, что ошибся. Что запах ему просто чудится, а влечение — совершенно обычное, относящееся не к волку, а только к человеку. Как было с Пейдж. Как было с Кейт. Даром что раньше мужчины никогда не были в его вкусе, но случается же всякое, верно?

Неприятно, что рядом нет никого, с кем можно посоветоваться.

Еще хуже становится, когда Дерек понимает: влечение никак не связано с человеческой частью его жизни. Дерека-человека до безумия раздражает Стайлз Стилински. Дерек-волк хочет прыгать вокруг Стайлза Стилински с радостным визгом, облизывать ему лицо, приносить дичь и завести с ним щенков.

Проблема, помимо очевидного, в том, что Стайлз Стилински — человек, а не оборотень.

Новообращенным порой тяжело понять, что альфа, бета и омега — это не статус в стае (хотя в некоторых — да), а еще сущность. И нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы оказаться омегой. Или бетой. Но до обращения не узнаешь, кем станешь. До обращения ты просто мужчина или женщина. Волки в этом плане проще и сложнее одновременно.

Когда вопрос в запахах — все легко и понятно. Омега чует альфу, альфа — омегу, не надо объяснять друг другу, что им самой природой суждено быть вместе. Конечно, будучи еще и людьми, а не только волками, они строят обычные человеческие отношения. Не без ссор и своих сложностей, но связь появляется не просто так.

Дерек объясняет Скотту, что значит пара и что такое альфы, беты и омеги. Скотт спрашивает:

— А у тебя есть истинная пара? Твой омега?

— Да, — Дерек отвечает быстрее, чем успевает подумать.

— А где она? Или он? — Скотт оглядывается так, будто омега Дерека прячется где-то под деревом.

— Я не хочу это обсуждать, — рычит Дерек.

Питер может напасть на Стайлза, обратить Стайлза, и маленькая часть Дерека хочет этого. Потому что уже ясно: тот станет омегой и сразу и навсегда закроется вопрос об истинной паре. Значительно большая часть Дерека хочет защитить Стайлза. Потому что по-человечески именно Дерек отвечает за поступки Питера. И потому что по-волчьи альфа не позволит никому причинить вред своему омеге.

Он говорит Эрике, чтобы она оставила его в покое. Это ошибка, потому что Айзек и Бойд узнают уже от нее.

— Кто бы мог подумать, — смеется Эрика, — ты и Стилински.

Парни улыбаются.

— Не говорите ему. Или Скотту, — приказывает Дерек, правда это скорее похоже на мольбу.

Он не идеальный альфа. Во всех отношениях. Он теряет свою стаю, пусть и находит младшую сестру. Слишком проницательную младшую сестру.

— Почему ты не обратишь Стайлза? — спрашивает Кора. — Так будет проще для вас обоих.

— Я не могу сделать это насильно, — отвечает Дерек. — А он не согласится.

— Ты спрашивал?

Нет. Дерек не спрашивал. И никогда не спросит, потому что уже ставил людей перед таким выбором. Стань оборотнем и выздоровей. Стань оборотнем и избавься от издевательств отца. Стань оборотнем, и тебя заметят. Стань оборотнем и никогда не будешь одинок.

Ни к чему хорошему это не приводит.

Кора молча осуждает Дерека.

Дерек и сам себя осуждает. Себя и волка, который учуял омегу до того, как тот обратился. И который наверняка никогда не обратится.

Девчонка Мартин так и не обратилась, во всяком случае — в волка. Мальчишка Уиттмор стал канимой, среди которых тоже нет ни альф, ни бет, ни омег. Кто сказал, что Стайлз Стилински не окажется еще чем-нибудь?

Легче не становится. То прошлое стучится в двери, то настоящее пытается разорвать Дерека и весь город на части. Питер может смеяться сколько влезет и над Дереком, который выбирает злодеек, и над всей ситуацией в целом.

Дерек же надеется, что человеческие отношения заставят волка умолкнуть и прекратить выть каждое полнолуние об омеге, который рядом, близко, только подойди к его дому.

Единственный способ — сбежать из города. Жаль, что город словно бы бежит за ним. И Стайлз Стилински — в первых рядах. Это смешно. До сорванного голоса и желания разбить голову в кровавую кашу.

Хорошо, что у Дерека есть чем заняться. Он почти рад, что Кейт ожила и подалась в бега. Почти рад, что не надо возвращаться.

— Да, сложно это, — говорит Крис.

Дерек меньше всего думал, что расскажет ему о своей проблеме. Но они в заштатном городишке, сидят в баре, примостившемся у скал, которые зубьями торчат в пустыне. Кейт водит их кругами, и хочется не то бросить все, не то просто надраться в хлам.

— А если не ты, но кто-то другой его обратит? — спрашивает Крис. — Тебе станет легче?

Дерек сначала пожимает плечами, а потом уверенно отвечает:

— Нет.

В отношении Стайлза он уже давно перешел точку невозврата. Ту самую, когда можно подойти к новообращенному омеге и сказать: «Привет, ты тоже чувствуешь этот запах? Он означает, что мы истинная пара, давай будем встречаться». Если подумать, Дерек никогда не был в той точке, когда Стайлзу можно было сказать что-то подобное.

Он продолжает делать вид, что ничего не случилось, что у него просто нет омеги или, может быть, его омега погибла. Никто не спрашивает, о таком вообще не принято спрашивать, но Дерек рассказывает истории себе самому.

Кора по-прежнему молча осуждает. Брейден говорит, что он идиот. А еще, что с ним весело, но она не подписывалась быть чьим-то пластырем. Это справедливо, если подумать.

Дереку даже начинает казаться, что волк смирился и принял: его омега никогда не будет рядом.

А потом случается то, что неизбежно происходит в жизни Дерека: он возвращается и сталкивается со Стайлзом. Есть неизменные вещи и, похоже, неудачное время для их встреч — одна из них.

Хватка Стайлза крепкая, а в интонациях намного меньше полуистеричных шуток, самоуверенности и сарказма. Волк жалобно скулит, когда Дерека окутывает запахом «его» омеги и больно не то что говорить, даже думать. Хотя не помешало бы, потому что, когда на тебя охотится ФБР, отключаться от действительности не стоит.

Позже, много позже, Дерек сидит в баре и жалеет, что тут нет ни Криса, ни Брейден, ни Коры. Да даже Питер или Кейт подошли бы, чтобы сказать что-нибудь о его идиотизме.

Их нет, зато приходит Стайлз. Падает на соседний стул за стойкой и долго смотрит на Дерека. Им приносят выпивку, но ни один из них к ней не притрагивается.

— Знаешь, — говорит Стайлз, который, похоже, все еще недолюбливает затянувшиеся неловкие паузы, — что самое паршивое в Бейкон Хиллс? Ну помимо того, что там медом намазано для всей мистической хрени? Его жители совершенно не умеют хранить секреты.

Теперь очередь Дерека смотреть на Стайлза. А тот продолжает:

— Короче, я уже не помню, кто именно мне рассказал о парах омег и альф, ну и о том, что тебя почему-то переклинило именно на мне, хотя я не оборотень и даже не собирался. И не собираюсь. Вопрос в другом. Почему ты мне не сказал?

Дерек может спросить то же самое. Это он и делает:

— А почему ты не сказал, что уже знаешь?

Стайлз морщится и все-таки пьет заказанное пиво.

— Я разозлился, — говорит он, отставив кружку. — Типа кому понравится вот такое мистическое обязательство, которое ты даже проверить не можешь, потому что человек, а не оборотень.

— Это ответ на твой вопрос, — дергает плечом Дерек. — Я не хотел… чтобы ты чувствовал себя обязанным.

— Да пошел ты, — отвечает Стайлз, — поговорить можно было?

— А что бы это поменяло? — выдыхает Дерек, смотреть на Стайлза не тянет, даже волк временно затих, размышляя, обижают они омегу или нет. — Я не хотел навязываться, ты не хотел, чтобы тебе навязывались.

— О да. Прям гармония полная, — бурчит Стайлз.

Они снова молчат. Дерек думает: «Вот и все». Его бестолковый секрет раскрылся, громов и молний не последовало.

— Слушай, — Стайлз опять нарушает молчание, — дело такое: я ужасен в отношениях, спроси Лидию. Хотя нет, лучше не спрашивай. Я забываю все даты, но помню всякую чушь. А еще я правда не хочу становиться оборотнем. И у меня впереди карьера, которую я все-таки не собираюсь пускать под откос…

Дерек смотрит на него и пытается разобраться: он правильно понимает Стайлза или мозг играет глупую шутку?

— А еще, — Стайлз фыркает, — вряд ли я смогу родить волчат. Потому что я… ну, не буду омегой. Хотя можем усыновить целую стаю, если до этого дойдет. Ну так что?

— Ты… предлагаешь встречаться? — осторожно спрашивает Дерек, а его волк уже повизгивает от радости.

— Ну, думаю, можно попробовать, — Стайлз улыбается. — Вдруг мистическая связь — не такая уж херня, как нам обоим казалось?

Впервые за много лет Дерек совершенно согласен со своим внутренним волком.


End file.
